thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
Kootra
'Jordan "Kootra" Mathewson '''is a Creature, who is known for his intense smell, his knowledge of the Unreal Engine, his love of cats, and his trade mark red Cardinals hat. Many fans and other Creatures consider him the head Creature, and he is the official owner of 'The Creatures LLC', as well as the founder of the group. Bio Jordan was born in Montana and then moved to Scotland. After about five years out of the United States, he moved to Colorado. Kootra grew up being a pyromaniac after his uncle had bought him some fireworks. Before making videos, Kootra was an assistant greenskeeper at a golf course. Kootra began his YouTube career with Call of Duty 4 machinimas that were viewed on Machinima's main channel. He then continued to make Halo machinimas, such as Warthog Training and Suppressor. Kootra then got into video editing and graphics, such as lens flares and 3D Modeling. He has been known to make machinimas using the Unreal Development Kit (UDK). Jordan then got into commentating games such as Left 4 Dead and Modern Warfare 2, later getting a Machinima Respawn contract, meeting other directors, one actually living close to him, and started playing with them. The Swatting Incident On the 27th of August 2014, Kootra livestreamed a game of Counter Strike: Global Offensive. A viewer called 911, claiming that there was a shooting in the building with hostages. and managed to have a SWAT team to raid the Creatures' office. During the stream, the officers burst into Kootra's room, yelling "Put your hands up! Get on the fucking ground!" at the top of their lungs. Kootra was thrown to the ground and searched as the officers searched the room. The prank spiraled out of control as Danz was also involved in the scuffle and nearby schools were shut down and the whole office was cleared out. Nearby businesses were also affected by the incident, but all lockdown measures were lifted by 12:35 P.M. Danz was questioned and was released. Kootra was also released and Danz tweeted that he's going to take some time off of the Creatures. Currently Ongoing Games These are games that Kootra is uploading videos on: *Team Fortress 2 *Spores *Wolf Among Us *Assassin's Creed Liberation *Chivalry Horde Mode *Farcry 2 *Payday 2 *Counter-Strike *Battlefield 4 Dragon's Teeth DLC *The Walking Dead Machinima Some of Kootra's more popular machinima: *Madness Series *Reprisal (Unfinished) *Happy Mother's Day *Contrast Police *Payload (Unfinished) *Dr. Stevie Why (Unfinished) *Door (animation test) *Craft Spice Catchphrases and Quotes *"Wha-che?" *"Dern Sure" *"Stupid jerk(s)." *"I'll take it!" *"Creature Cats!" *"That was MLG!" *"Brown." *"What the Brown?" *"You gotta be kiddin' me." *"Are you kiddin' me?" *"You dumb!" *"SAVER ME!" *"Cheese it!" *"That guy is hacking/is a hacker." (This is often used in Team Fortress 2, when Kootra dies due to a lucky shot.) *"Creature Cats!" *"____ Hundo/Grando" (when reffering to a number, usually any amount of money) *"Hey guys, what's going on? This is Kootra here." **MLG Hyperventilation*'' *"Snipper rifle." *"Oh man, that guy got his pancakes flipped." *"SPOILERS!" *"Zambies" *"_______ Cats" *"OH MAN!" *"Nicee." *"EW WHAT IS THAT?" *"ZE!" *"You brown, Ze?" *"Nice like rice." *"What was that?!" *"_______ cats, meow." *"I don't even know what I said." *"Hi, Ze." (This is usually said extremely close to the microphone, and often used when Kootra beats Ze in Rock of Ages. Kootra also says this when he doesn't want to answer a question, usually in Minecraft.) *"HEH HEH HEH" *"Look at that lens flare!" *"ARE YOU KIDDIN' ME RIGHT NOW?!" *"LENS FLARE!" *"M'kay. Beautiful, beautiful." *"Good job/come on boys!" *"What a hacker!" (Said when killed in various games such as TF2) *"GAME OVER YEAH!" (Usually said when someone's minecraft crashes.) *"What in the world?" *"Smashing" *"Twitch Sponsored ___ here" *"Oh I you/we/it Darn sure did does" *"RIP in Peace" *"So I sat down..." (when telling a story on Creature Talk) *Gash nerbit! (When something bad happens) *Daniel! Dan-IEL! Filmography Creature Short Appearances Trivia Main article: Kootra/Trivia *The joke about Kootra's smell began in this video of Nova's. *The name "Kootra" was created when Jordan was trying to think of a name that sounded like something from Star Wars. *As of November 5, 2011 Kootra is a happily married man. Gallery monica2.png|Kootra and Monica Koots_Watcha.png|Kootra is known for making silly noises and faces. Kootra Pic.png|Koots and the green screen kootra2.jpg|Kootra being Kootra bb84e7ad91de7891241bf7bd1d2d19b0_bigger.png|YouTube/Twitter pic 228207_10150177375442320_2770689_n.jpg|Kootra's Facebook Pic n4f1dc65e372ba_large.png|Kootra's Form Spring/long time YouTube pic kootra.JPG|His Minecraft Skin|link=http://mcskinsearch.com/skin/kootra Links Category:Creature Category:Kootra Category:Creature of 2010 Category:Creature of 2011 Category:Creature of 2012 Category:Creature of 2013 Category:Creature of 2014 Category:Creature of 2009 Category:Creature Member